The present invention relates generally to a liquid crystal display device, and more specifically to a liquid crystal display device using a hologram diffuse plate. The present invention is also concerned with a hologram scatter plate used for liquid crystal display devices, etc., and process of replicating a such a diffuse reflection type hologram.
Referring here to a direct-view type of liquid crystal display device, a scatter plate 12 is generally located on the side of a liquid crystal display element 20 opposite a backlight 11 to diffuse light emanating therefrom, as shown in FIG. 18, thereby widening a range capable of viewing an image displayed thereon (a visual field range).
A problem with this system is, however, that the efficiency of utilization of light is not high due to the use of a general scatter plate formed of frosted glass, and the angle of field is limited as well. The angle of field may be made wide by use of a plurality of scatter plates, but this offers a problem or gives rise to some considerable luminance drop.
A self-luminous type backlight consumes a large amount of power, and causes considerable battery life reduction when used with laptop computers, etc.